


It Shouldn’t Take All This

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Embarrassment, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rejection, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: At this point, I’m sure you know I’m bad at summaries. But Killua knows Gon has a crush on him but he wants to Gon to say for himself
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It Shouldn’t Take All This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

“Ugh the dance is in two days”, Killua was saying, “And I still don't have a date”. It was the annual winter dance, everyone had been talking about it since Halloween. He was walking down the hall alongside his friends Gon and Zushi.

“You know you could always go with us”, Gon told him, Zushi was nodding in agreement. This comment irritated Killua to his soul, he wanted a date, not a crowd. 

“But we always go together as friends”, Killua pointed out, putting an emphasis on friends. They had gone to every school dance as a small group but this year he wanted to do something different. It was their junior year, after all, they should show a little maturity. “We should all try to get dates”

“Hmm I don’t know, Killua, it’s kinda late to be looking for a date”, Zushi spoke up. 

“That’s not a problem”, they had already ordered their suits, all they would need is a tie to correspond with their date. “Besides, didn't Retz ask you to go with her”, Killua said to Zushi. 

“Yea but that would leave you and Gon without a date”, Zushi replied. 

“Not me, I’m going to ask Ikalgo”, Killua said with his arms crossed, He looked out the corner of his eye to see Gon’s reaction. Gon cut his eyes at the pale boy, how could he ask Ikalgo when he’s been friends with Killua since middle school. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Gon huffed. “I thought you didn’t like him anymore”, it was true, Killua didn’t care for the other boy. He had a crush on him a few years ago but the boy showed no interest

* * *

in him, he was sure Killua had lost all feeling for him. 

“Hmm”, Killua stopped walking to think, “I’m not sure”. Gon could feel himself getting upset over the innocent comment, because what does he mean he’s not sure. “I’ll ask him when we get to the lunchroom”, Gon let out a sigh in frustration, Killua smirked at this.

In the lunchroom, the three sat at their usual table along with Killua’s little sister Alluka. “So what’s going on?”, the raven girl asked. “Y’all are pretty quiet today. Did someone fail an exam?” Golden and Brown turned their attention to the pale male whose attention was on a table of seniors laughing. Alluka followed her brother’s eyes, the older male with burgundy hair. “Oh brother, I thought you were over that crush”, Killua gave her a quick glance, causing her to quiet herself quickly. 

“I’m going on guys”, Killua stood from the table. Zushi and Alluka gave him “good luck”, while Gon just rolled his eyes. 

Killua made his way to the table of seniors, he wasn’t really intimidated by the older teens, he was a bit out of his comfort zone. “Oh hey, Killua right?”One of the seniors said Killua thinks his name was Hanzo. 

“Hey”, Killua said shyly with a wave. Turning his blue eyes to Ikalgo, “I wanted to ask you something”. 

“Sure, I’m all ears”, Ikalgo said, placing his cheek into his palm. 

“I uhh”, Killua could feel his face beginning to grow warm and his palm sweaty. He hadn’t been so nervous in his life, “would you like to go to the dance with me?”, he swallowed. Ikalgo blinked at the question trying to absorb it all in then he let out a harsh laugh. 

“Please tell me you were joking”, Killua could bile collect at the back of his throat, being rejected wasn’t a norm for him; He was one of the prettiest people in the school out of males and females and he was being laughed at. His plan had backfired desperately. 

“Yes man”, he had to play it off to avoid crying from embarrassment,” I was thinking of doing a stand-up act for the talent show next semester”, he fake laughed. 

“Well you’d be great”, Ikalgo was still laughing. Killua gave a quick, “thank you” and darted from the cafeteria. Gon had been watching in horror, he wasn’t sure whether he should punch Ikalgo in his smug face or check on his best friend, he chose the latter. Telling Zushi to deal with the jerk after school, because he would take Killua home, the poor boy needed to recover from that critical social damage. 

He followed the white hair from the cafeteria into the hallway, the hallway was empty. A good thing just in case, Killua broke into tears, “Killua wait up”, he called out, causing the albino to stop in his tracks. Killua turned towards his childhood, Gon could his face was red but there weren’t any tears, thank goodness. “Are you okay?”, Gon was truly concerned. 

“Yea”, Killua's voice was low, “but I wanna go home”, Gon was hoping that Killua would say that. He ran to catch up to his friend, pulling his car keys from his pocket. 

“Let’s go”, Gon would make sure to email their professors, that they had an emergency and had to leave early. Gon led the way to the school parking lot, where he had parked. The pair stepped into the car, Gon started the car and pulled off. “My place or yours?”, Gon asked.

“Yours, if I come home early my parents will kill me”, Killua’s parents were very strict about the school, even though Killua was top of the class they gave him very little leeway. The drive to Gon’s house was quiet except for, “I can’t believe he embarrassed me like that”, Killua seemed furious, but not heartbroken. 

“Are not sad about being kinda rejected?”Gon was utterly confused, he would be mad if someone laughed at him but he’d probably fall into a depression if it was his crush. 

“Not really”, Killua shrugged at the comment. 

“What about the whole date thing?”, Gon stopped the car. 

“Yea I still want a date for the dance”, Killua couldn’t believe how clueless Gon was being but he refused to spell it. 

“Well, what are you going to do?”

“Simple I'm going to make him ask me tomorrow”, Killua could practically see the flames in Gon’s eyes when he said that. 

They arrived at Gon’s house and exited the car, immediately running upstairs. Gon’s aunt was still at the work, so the small house was empty aside from the two bodies. Gon sat at his desk while Killua laid back on the small bed, “Maybe I could get Alluka to give me a makeover”, Killua was just tossing ideas into the air, hoping for a slight reaction from the tanned boy. 

“There's no reason to change your appearance for that asshole”, He could see Gon trying his best to console himself, he just wanted to push him to his breaking point. 

“I don’t know”, Killua said nonchalantly. “I heard some people get bored easily, he might be tired of seeing the same ole’ Killua”. Blue eyes saw Gon straightened up in the chair he was sitting in. He was almost there just a boy further. “Maybe after the dance, we could share a kis-“, he was cut off with a rough kiss. He knew he would get a reaction but he was expecting something a little bit different, but he wasn’t complaining either way. 

Gon broke away from the kiss, “I refuse for that asshole to be your first kiss”, Killua was lost for words, but then he let a soft laugh. “What’s funny?”, Gon asked.

“I knew it”, Killua said with a sly grin. “I knew you liked me more than a friend”, he said laughing again. 

Gon felt like he was being made into a joke, he got very defensive, “if you knew then why didn’t say something”, Killua had done all this to expose his feelings but didn’t show any signs of feeling the same way. 

“Because you liked me first and it was only fair you confessed first”, Killua placed his hands on the back of his head. Gon was dumbfounded, Killua sounded like a child. He couldn’t do anything but laugh at the other teen. “Glad you find that fact I embarrassed myself to prove a point is funny”, Killua rolled over away from Gon. “I still have to get the bastard back”

“Oh no worries”, Killua turned back around lifting himself up with his elbow, sitting his cheek in his hand, “I told Zushi to beat him up after school”, Killua and Gon shared a quick laugh. 

“Hold up”, Killua had remembered something, “we left Alluka at school”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dang!! This is coming to an end slowly, I’m sure some are upset and others are excited to not see my horrible work!! 🤣🤣
> 
> 3 more days!
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
